I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for cutting pipe, and more particularly to devices which attach to the pipe and guide a flexible cutting member.
II. Description of Prior Art
In the construction industry, there are many occasions when one must cut sections of pipe which are located in areas that are quite difficult to access. This is especially a problem when the section of pipe to be cut protrudes from a fixed surface, such as a concrete base. The most common type of pipe encountered in these situations are pipes constructed of polyvinyl chloride (PVC), which are used extensively in plumbing applications. PVC pipes which are located in these hard-to-reach areas are typically cut using a flexible cutting member, such as a wire or nylon string having handles. The cutting member is held with one handle in each hand, and the wire is placed around the pipe. The worker then moves the wire back and forth in a reciprocating, saw-like fashion until the wire begins to cut the pipe. This action is maintained until the pipe is completely cut.
There are a number of disadvantages to cutting the pipe in this manner. First, because the pipe is located in a difficult area to reach, the cut may not be uniform and it may cross the pipe in a plane which is not perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the pipe. Cuts which are not perpendicular present a constant problem for the subsequent attachment of connectors and other fittings. Second, without a guide for the cutting action, much effort is expended by the worker in trying to keep the cutting line along the proper plane, often without much success. This can lead to poor quality work, frustration by the worker, and loss of productivity. Finally, prior methods of cutting the pipe cannot ensure that a consistent height of the exposed pipe is maintained above the surface from which the pipe extends. It would be advantageous for each cut to result in a predetermined height of exposed pipe above the surface so that a dependable portion of pipe is maintained for the assembly of fittings and connectors.